Winters
by XxIkRaHxX
Summary: "We're running away. Don't tell anyone. We'll be the talk of the town. We'll be the envy of everyone. Dances to mix tapes and car tops... I've had enough. I'm in love, it's true. So don't, don't take it away. 'Cause I've got my eye on you."


Caia Winters sat in the worn out wooden chair with her head in the clouds as she tapped the notebook in front of her with the nib of her pen. She sat with a solemn expression on her face like always as she tried to focus on her classwork, but she knew it wouldn't work. Sighing quietly, she began staring at the board in hopes that Mr. Faraize wouldn't snap at her for not paying attention, _again_. Mr. Faraize was an aging middle-aged man that bored everybody with his lectures about the environment and talked a lot about his volunteering work that he did in his out-of-school life, thus making the whole class bitter. His dark blue jumper was crumpled and his glasses were framed too small for his face.

"Miss Winters, I kindly suggest that you stop your irritating tapping noise with your pen before I ask you to tap your way to detention," he grumbled, narrowing his eyes at her from the front of the class. The class turned around to stare at Caia curiously. She slouched into her seat and yawned.

"Sorry sir," she apologized lazily, continuing to tap her pen on the notebook. Mr. Faraize mumbled words that none of the class could hear before resuming his lesson. When the teacher turned his attention back to the board, so did some of the students, others still stared at Caia; taking in her appearance.

Her dirty blonde mid length hair was messily straight, and her bangs hung over one of her ice blue eyes. Her porcelain skin looked smooth and delicate, as if it had been saved from all dangers of humanity but that was not the case. Under her black hoody was a purple tank top and lines of self-harm. Necklaces upon necklaces hung from her neck, but the most striking was a skull-like pendant with a rose and a fake cutters' blade given to her by someone close to her heart. Beneath her black shorts were dark lace tights, which spiraled in flowers and contrasted with her pale complexion. Covering her feet, were black biker boots surrounded by 2 buckles on each.

"She's like another Castiel!" a pupil, who was previously staring at her, hissed to another. The other one quietly glanced over to her and nodded quietly, her purple locks framing her face and bouncing about slowly.

Annoyed with the stares, Caia began doodling on her lined book to distract herself. After drawing a page worth of doodles, the bell rang over-head, signaling this class was over. She was thankful the class was over, she was struggling not to fall asleep in the class; after all, chemistry was never her favorite subject.

Quickly she made a bee line for the door and exited without a second glance and hurried to her locker, in hopes that she wouldn't have to encounter any 'annoying assholes' before she left home. The hallway was busy by the time she got to her locker and she took out her backpack, slinging it over one of her shoulders. Caia closed her locker with a sigh and looked over to the door to the courtyard. _I might as well, I've got nothing better to do, _she thought to herself, heading toward the giant blue door. Brushing past a few people, she swung the door out, looking at the beauty of the tall trees and pretty flowers that lined their way to the gardening club. The blue sky beamed down and made it all the more pretty, however that second of bliss interrupted with the sound of the door hitting something (or _someone_) a groan and a loud thud.

"Watch where the fuck you're going! Are you stupid or something? No normal human being would open a fucking door like that!" the red head hissed, glaring holes into her from his place on the ground.

She rolled her eyes "No one human being is normal." she shoved her hand into her small pockets and raised her shaped eyebrow. "You always this nice to people?" she smirked, taking in the guy's appearance as he stood and dusted himself off, red hair that hung loose over his head, sort of like dripping blood and a squared jaw. His eyes were narrowed and he seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face.

"No, only to new kids." He calmed down and smirked, giving her a once over. Under his attractive gaze, she shuffled forward 2 steps then looked back up at him challengingly, her blonde hair falling down past her hood. She raked her fingers threw her own as he spoke. "I'm Castiel."

_So this is the guy they were comparing me to._ Her thoughts drifted slightly before shaking her head and crossing her arms

"Caia. Caia Winters." Her smirk turned into a smile as she pushed past Castiel and into the courtyard.

As she headed towards an oak tree, she could feel the red heads gaze over her. She blushed cherry red and nibbled her bottom lip.

_He's so hot!_

* * *

"Caia!" Caia's auntie called her by her nickname, "Dinner!"

The blonde pondered down the steps of her new apartment she shared with her aunt, dressed in her pajamas, which had strawberries on them, and her fluffy pink wool boots. She took her seat on the dog-scratched sofa, in between her white husky and her Auntie Maggie. Auntie Maggie was the main reason Caia didn't get booted off to a boarding school when she was 13. She stopped her mother registration her and told her she'd take care of the delinquent. The girl's mother happily obliged and out her in the care of her crazy and creative, yet caring aunt. From the age of 6, her father wasn't _around_ anymore and her mother became a strong alcoholic.

"Caia? Caia!" her auntie called, snapping her manicured nails in front of her face. When she snapped out of her trance, she took the sloppy pizza her aunt handed her and sat back, scratching her dogs' ear.

"Did you feed Ace?" she asked, smiling lightly and fed the dog a strip of pepperoni.

"Obviously. Now. How was your first day?" Maggie asked with cheeks full of pepperoni and ham pizza.

"Oh it was alright. Boring, but I lived." Caia smiled, remembering the events after lunch.

"_**Oi! New girl!" At hearing the new nickname, she turned on her heel and grinned at her favorite red head. During lunch, they had argued, stole each others iPods, became acquaintances and exchanged phone numbers. "Wanna see something cool?" he asked, resting a hand inside his jean pocket. **_

"_**I gotta get to class." She said, smiling at him lightly.**_

"_**You really wanna endure a whole hour with the Irish midget?" Castiel raised his eyebrow, referring to their English teacher.**_

_**She thought about the pros and cons before nibbling her bottom lip and shook her head "Lead the way." The delinquents walked next to each other in comfortable silence, up 2 sets of stairs and threw a darkened hallway. Castiel took out a set of silver, rusting keys and picked one out. **_

"_**Let me guess. Your not supposed to have them?" Leaning on the wall, she crossed her arms and rested one of her boots on the wall.**_

"_**Scared we'll get into trouble?" he teased, smirking. He opened the door and stuck his arm out to the door "Ladies first." She rolled her crystal eyes and walked past him, gasping at the bright sight.**_

"_**W-whoa…" she mumbled, grinning widely. Despite the bright light, you could see every building and house in the small town. It looked so peaceful and happy. "It's beautiful Cas…" the words rolled off her tongue before she could stop the nickname from being blurted out.**_

"_**Already on nicknames? Geez you work fast" he laughed half-heartedly and sat on the white paint-peeled bench. "Your alright Winters."**_

"_**You too Mason." **_

"Make any friends?" the magenta haired woman started to wiggle her eyebrows, whilst smirking "any guys?"

The blonde laughed, "Yeah. I met a few girls, Iris, Violette, Kim and Melody." Caia bit into her pizza "And some hamsters in heels." The adult of the two collapsed in laughter.

"H-Hamsters!" Maggie squealed with laughter in a questioning tone, picturing in her mind, walking, talking hamsters in heels.

"Yeah. Their hairs' so big and 'fluffy' and theirs so much of it that it seems like they're hamsters." Caia explained to the woman, to interested in her pizza to care about her aunts laughing fit on the floor.

Approximately 3 minutes later, Maggie sat up straight and wiped the tears under her pink eyes. "So, any guys?" the elder woman grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Umm, there was one called Nathaniel." The 'grown up' looked at her with interest. "He has a stick up his ass. I mean no teenager would be that stuck up!" Caia complained whilst eating her _Ben n Jerry's_ cookie dough ice cream she had gotten from the freezer when the pinkette was having her laughing fit. "And a guy called Castiel, he's pretty cool," a light blush, barely noticeable, dusted over Caia's cheeks. Never had she told her aunt that she found someone _cool_. She'd usually describe them with their bad traits first before telling the woman about how much she enjoyed having them around her. "But he's a real hothead." She quickly added when Maggie's eyebrows started to dance on her forehead.

Maggie made a sound of register, before picking up the empty food boxes and taking them to the bin "Whatever you say." The blonde laughed lightly, playing with a blue pen that was on the table "By the way, you're working at the café on Friday night" Caia groaned and the rest of the night consisted of popcorn, Caia's complaints about working and Johnny Depp frolicking on their T.V screen.

"Isn't Johnny just _**dreamy**_…" the aunt sighed in content.

* * *

Friday came pretty quick, too quick for Caia's liking. After school ended, she walked slowly to the café, hoping she'd go so slow that it would jump to Sunday. Castiel offered to give her a ride home in his truck, well not really offered considering she teased him about not being a gentleman, but he did offer. She rejected, telling him she had to be somewhere. He raised his eyebrow at that but didn't say anything.

Eventually she got there in 10 minutes, much to her distaste. The café was relatively quiet now but she knew that it would get busy when the pupils from school started walking in. The café was like any other, with their surname written on the top in green cursive. _**Winters**_. Their were couples sitting outside with their orders, looking _lovingly_ at each other, old ladies sitting inside, with their cups of tea. A few teens were scattered about, teens from Sweet Amoris. She walked in threw the back and saw her aunt grinning like a Cheshire cat, holding the most awful thing she had ever seen in her life. As a part of the '_professionalism'_ of the café, as her dear aunt put it, she had to wear a uniform. The uniform consisted of a jade green, sleeveless dress shirt with a white buttons and white vest over it with green strips down the sides. The shirt showed cleavage, _too much cleavage_. A green extremely short skirt, that went mid thigh, and tight around her butt. White satin gloves and white ankle boots with green bows on them also had to be worn, according to her crazy aunt. After wrestling to put the uniform on, Aunt Maggie and Caia walked out of the back room and started to serve customers. Much to her distaste, Iris and Melody were there, sitting in a booth, discussing something. Fortunately, Maggie took their order.

"Caia?" Iris noticed her and looked at her goofily "I didn't know you worked here"

"Yeah neither did I until Wednesday night." Caia stated sourly, serving an old couple near a window. She smiled sweetly at them and looked up, noticing Castiel and Lysander walk across the street with a dog. Caia met Lysander on Thursday, and they became very good friends. _Shit. Shit. Shit. If he saw me in this he'll never let me live it down._

Carefully, she backed away from the window and turned her head, walking swiftly past the circular tables and people and walked into the café's kitchen.

"Oh hey sweetie. Lola's running late." Caia nodded. Lola was her co-worker, who was also her partner in crime. Sometimes, she felt over shadowed by Lola's beauty. The girl in question had chestnut brown hair cut into a choppy bob, big green eyes, her olive skin never broke out and she never needed a tan; it was no wonder to Caia that she had every boy she met wrapped around her pinky finger. However, Caia wouldn't want to be over shadowed by anyone else, considering she was her best friend.

Caia backed down behind the counter, her eyes peaking over the top. Sure enough, Castiel walked in, the bell ringing above their heads. Lysander was leading, so it was obvious it was his choice to come to the café. They took the booth on the other side of the room, away from anyone else and started to talk. She looked out of the window and noticed the dark German shepherd was tied up to the black lamp-post outside, sitting silently.

"Oi. Peeping Tom. Go serve that booth." Her auntie, amused, smiled and raised her eyebrow at the crouched position the girl was in. Maggie set the coffee and ice tea she was making down on the counter top "Before that, take this to them two girls."

"Maggie, that Castiel!" she hissed pointing to the booth the two boys were sitting in.

"Oh. In that case, go take their order now." The woman winked and took the two drinks out the room. Caia groaned and stood, _might as well get this crap over and done with, _taking out a pencil from the pot near the refrigerator and walked to the booth.

"Hey, welcome to _Winters_. How may I take your order?" she asked politely to Lysander, ignoring the amused grin the red head was giving her.

"Oh god, I didn't know you did _this_ after school Winters." Castiel sneered, his pearly white teeth showing. The girl clenched her jaw but tried to keep the smile on her face, and failed.

"You're acting like this is a strippers' joint." She muttered sourly.

"From what I can see, you look like you belong in a strippers' joint, not that I'm complaining or anything," he stated, looking her up and down. She growled, knowing a blush was taking over her cheeks.

"I'll take an ice tea and cranberry cake." Lysander smiled, changing the subject.

"Okay, anything for you red?" she asked, not looking up from the scribbles she was making on the paper with the black inky pen.

"Black coffee." He stated simply, shoving the menu back into the small metal holder on the table. She wrote that down and walked off. She pinned the order onto the rotator and started to clean a table.

She picked up the order from the hatchet 2 minutes later, gliding over to the table and setting them down, but wobbled Castiel's cup on purpose and spilt it on his lap.

He yelped at the boiling tempreture and stood up, alerting the people in the café. His black skinny jeans were now wet and dripping onto the white tiled floor.

"Oops?"


End file.
